How in the Lucifer did he have reception?
by jrenee81285
Summary: This is my second installment of How in the Lucifer series. Please enjoy this installment and if you want more or have questions message me. Much Love


Why did he hang up and how in the Lucifer did he have reception?

I was exhausted when I walked into the precinct, did Lucifer call me? I was almost about to sit down when Ella dropped a donut on to my desk. She was also holding a cup of coffee with this; I am sorry you got dumped look. I looked over my nose, "Ella, can I help you?" "Well Decker, I talked to Maize and I figured you might need a friend today" she smiled. "I also have his amazing case for us to work." This officially has my attention, and I am curious. Ella was basically jumping up and down. I was no longer glaring, and I smirked "Okay Ella, dish!"

Ella practically ran to her office space and waved me in. I stood up and marched over. I looked over her table, items from a crime scene that was being worked by another detective. My head slightly tilted, and I glared "Ella, why am I in here?" Ella took a deep breath and exclaimed "See this case that is so above, Dans abilities. I mean I am wigging out after…" I was about to ask why this felt awkward, but she started to look around "Any who, I really need a different perspective on this case. Please, help me!" I asked abruptly "did you and Dan have sex?"

Lucifer stared at the multiple doors in the borough of hell, he was trying to decide whether to open a door to watch the torture or perhaps he could find a sexy demon to seduce. The dry heat brushed his face and he was reminded of the moment he carried the detective through the flames. He gently touched the pocket of his Armani suit and smiled. He hung his heads, took a breath, and took two steps when he felt a cold breeze approach him. His subconscious was playing scenario's like was it an angel, mom, a halfling or was it his dad.

Lucifer turned about, only to see not one but two people, people whom he figured would be in heaven. His smile was genuine "I am so glad to see you!"

Ella stood there completely embarrassed. "Chloe can you please forgive me. I had a moment of pure weakness. We where coming off this happy high and one thing lead to another and bang." I just laughed at the light of the situation. "Ella come on, Dan and I are old news. I don't care who he's with, but I am glad it's you." I sipped my coffee "plus I know what you enjoyed, and it wasn't for me." Ella look slightly terrified. Her stillness said it all! "No, Ella. Come on was it that bad for you?" Ella's eye started to tear up, like she was fighting her own personal demon. She bellowed out "He called me Charlotte." I choked on my coffee "Do what?"

I wasn't in the disposition to work and since I had no active case. I came up with a plan I grabbed my phone and called a girl's night. I dialed everyone for a girl's night "I want everyone dressed scantily and no exception's" Linda started to protest, Amenadiel stepped behind her "Linda you deserve a night out? Go have fun and take a shot or two for me." Maize bluntly said "I am going to fuck someone to night, I'm in." I look over to Ella "we will meet you at Lux at seven, don't be late." I hung the phone up and grabbed Ella's hand and dragged her out of the precinct.

Charlotte and Father Frank smiled back at Lucifer. "what in the bloody hell are you guys doing down here?" Charlotte was positively glowing "someone prayed for you to go back to L.A." she paused because Lucifer looked positively shocked "Chloe loves you Lucifer and we tried to open communication's last night; However, you over thought the situation like normal." She pointed the finger at Lucifer and scrunched her face "she answered, and you hung up." Father Frank smiled and spoke softly, "do you truly love Detective Chloe?" Lucifer was still in shocked, but he answered gently "of course. I miss her every day, I miss her smile, I miss her egg toast..." Lucifer slightly gasped at the realization "I even miss her offspring."

Father Frank reached out to touch the devil's shoulders. "It's not to late to fix this. Your father does have a plan for you." Lucifer gave him a don't bring his name into this look. "My father is just playing his normal games, and I am bloody sure I am not playing this game." Charlotte stopped Lucifer "let us explain, then you can come to this judgement. Because ultimately we are here for you."

Maize was already at Lux when the lady posy arrived. Maize's eyebrows drew up with one look at Chloe, she looked more like Maize then she did Decker. As they walked down the stairs Ella and Linda were both in dresses, but Chloe was wearing tight leather from head to toe. "Damn Decker, could you look any more like a girl Lucifer would randomly screw."

I felt on top of the world like I was a seductive mistress of the dark. I walked to the bar and slammed my hand down and order a dry bourbon. I swirled around to look at the girls "Damn we look good!" I noticed my "girls" look concerned. I took a deep breath "What!" I expected Linda to speak but it was Maize. "Chloe not that I don't like this sexy as hell look, but why?" I rolled my eyes and started to speak but stopped because the truth was excruciating. "I wanted to have fun tonight and enjoy what it felt like to have every guy stare at me for once." Ella and Linda shook their head in understanding nods, Linda spook first "Well, Chloe I can see that Lucifer leaving can trigger certain emotions, but I am glad to see you branching out in the fun department." Linda turned to Ella, "its your turn, Ella." Ella blurted out "This is not you, but hey let's explore this side of Chloe and see if you like her." Decker turned back to the bar, raised her glass, and started to chug it. Linda turned to Maize and Ella to whisper, "we need to keep an eye on her tonight."

Blazing heat on his back and cold in his front, waiting for a reasoning of why father sent them. "Here for me?" Amazed "really! What could you possibly do for me?" Father Frank Bluntly interrupted "we here to send you back." Lucifer was angry now "how can you guys send me back? Neither of you are Angels to manage hell." Charlotte took a moment to speak "look God put Chloe in your path and for unforeseen reasons you the devil fell in love with a mortal. Even he didn't see that coming. He made a deal with us." She glanced over to Father Frank grabbed his hand and smiled "you see we don't have loved one in heaven. But we do have you and you where an amazing friend to us. So, I heard Chloe praying to bring you back to her." She glanced at Father Frank encouraging him to speak "And I Lucifer heard you ask your father to protect her. This is your chance to go back and make it normal again." Lucifer was confused and yet elated. He had questions now.

"How exactly does this work for everyone?"


End file.
